El Rafael
by ajota08
Summary: basado en el episodio 5 de la temporada 2 "Unfinished bussines". warning! spoilers, castigo corporal, azotes, nalgadas


El Rafael

By Marta

Nota del autor: basado en el episodio 5 de la temporada 2 "Unfinished bussines", quizás sea necesario ver primero el capítulo antes de leer la historia. Algunos diálogos y escenas están tomados del episodio.

"Papá, no puedo trabajar con ella. Ella testificó en mi contra!"

"Yo también lo hice"

"Pero es distinto…" _tu eres mi papá _, pensó "ella quiere que le devuelva el Rafael para cobrar sus honorarios"

Peter se detuvo y enfrentó a su hijo. "Lo tienes?"

"No" mintió Neal deliberadamente.

Peter lo miró fijamente y Neal le devolvió la mirada, rogando mentalmente que lo viera convincente.

"Bien" Dijo Peter "Sé amable"

"Pero ella…"

"Sé amable"

"Pero yo…"

"Sé amable!" Peter lo dio vuelta hacia la corta escalera que llevaba a su oficina y le dio un empujoncito. A duras penas resistió el impulso de darle una palmada para apurarlo.

Durante toda la reunión, Neal tuvo una parte de su mente ocupada con el pensamiento del cuadro robado. Debería comunicarse con Mozzie en algún momento. Finalmente lo consiguió cuando hicieron un break en la reunión.

"Moz, necesito deshacerme del Rafael"

"Qué?"

"Lo que oíste. Acabo de mentirle a mi papá. Le dije que no lo tengo…. pero no me creyó… investigará y si no lo encuentra entonces resultará que no le mentí…"

Mozzie frunció el ceño. Su amigo parecía más preocupado por la mentira a su padre que por la posible prisión si fuera encontrado con esa pintura robada en su poder. Y se lo dijo.

"hey amigo, pareces más preocupado por mentirle a tu papá que porque te descubran con el cuadro"

Neal pestañeó. No lo había pensado así.

"No tengo tiempo para esto Moz, sólo hazlo por favor"

"oookey…" dijo Mozzie "veré qué puedo hacer"

Neal volvió a la oficina al mismo tiempo que todos pero aún estaba distraído. Las palabras de Mozzie lo habían dejado con un poco de ansiedad. Observó a su papá que estaba mirando una de las carpetas del caso y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Realmene el hombre estaba haciendo una diferencia en su vida; se dio cuenta que no quería defraudarlo.

Puso toda su atención en la reunión cuando escuchó que se convertiría en Mr. Black.

Después de representar a Mr. Black y fingir que había matado a Sara, Neal llegó al bureau y fue directo a la oficina de su padre.

"Fue un laaaargo vuelo" dijo cuando llegó y se paró frente al escritorio de Peter. El agente se puso de pie inmediatamente y fue a abrazar a su pequeño pero Neal mantuvo la distancia y lo miró con un ceño y con la boca formando un puchero.

Peter se detuvo a su lado y frunció sus labios "lo se hijo. Perdimos contacto durante todo el trayecto de la limusina. Lo siento" e intentó de nuevo abrazarlo.

Esta vez Neal se dejó abrazar y devolvió el gesto, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre. Peter apretó el abrazo.

Minutos después ambos estaban sentados intercambiando información. Y se despidieron cuando llegó Sara Ellis a la oficina.

"Ve directo a casa. Yo voy en un rato" dijo Peter acompañándolo hasta la escalera.

Cuando llegó a casa, Neal se quitó la chaqueta negra y se tiró en el sofá a jugar un poco con Satchmo.

El estaba en la casa de su hermana Samantha y no volvería hasta dentro de una semana, así que después de entretener un poco al perro, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich.

Y allí tuvo la idea.

"Mozzie no vendas el cuadro….." interrumpió la charla por celular para dar un bocado "Encontrare la manera de devolverlo…. De que Sara lo encuentre."

"¿Estás loco? ¿sabes lo que vale? Qué quieres decir con devolverlo?"

"Lo que acabo de decir, Moz." Suspiró. Sería difícil explicar a su amigo por qué lo quería hacer. Sería como comenzar a reparar el daño que había hecho…e ir eliminando las posibles pruebas de sus viejos trabajos. Quería estar limpio para su padre "Se que es difícil de entender Moz pero… siento que debo hacerlo…. Hoy mi papá me preguntó si tenía el cuadro y le mentí. Le dije que no… si lo vendo será como mantener la mentira, en cambio si lo devuelvo…" trató de explicar su lógica enrevesada pero dio un suspiro de frustración.

Moz lo calmó "Entiendo más de lo que crees" dijo suavemente "Está bien. Me ocuparé de tener a mano la pintura y tu encárgate de idear la forma de devolverlo…. Dios! Aunque lo entienda… me parece una locura!" dijo entre risitas.

Neal sonrió a su vez, sabiendo que podía confiar en su amigo. "Ok. Nos mantendremos en contacto"

Desde el momento de haber hablado con Mozzie, Neal trató de intimar más con Sara para conocer sus gustos y sus costumbres. Debía encontrar alguna forma de guiarla a la pintura sin levantar sospechas de que fuera él.

Para eso la invitó a tomar una copa de vino.

"No puedo" dijo ella "No puedo salir del FBI"

"Oohh… piensa fuera de la caja" respondió Neal con un guiño.

Media hora después estaban en la terraza del edificio charlando sanamente mientras tomaban una copa de vino.

"sabes el secreto de vivir con reglas?" preguntó Neal, sonriente

"Encontrar formas de torcerlas?" ella devolvió la sonrisa y levantó su copa en un brindis distante. "Exactamente" Neal hizo lo mismo y tomaron un sorbo de vino.

"Muy interesante" la voz de Peter cercana a ellos los sobresaltó. Venía caminando hacia ellos desde la puerta de salida al techo "Veo que tienen una linda filosofía de vida" alcanzó a escuchar la frase de su hijo completada por Sara.

Neal dejó la copa en la mesa y se puso de pie, nervioso. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo que no se suponía que debía hacer: beber.

Sara miró el intercambio extrañada pero solo se limitó a sonreir.

Peter se detuvo y miró el arreglo sobre cajas de archivo de cartón. Las etiquetas de Evidencia no parecían significar nada para su hijo.

"Halbridge acaba de contratar un equipo de jardinería para su propiedad" dio la novedad sobre el caso.

"Bien. Podemos continuar trabajando" dijo apresuradamente Neal mientras Sara dejaba su asiento y comenzaba a juntar algunas de las cosas de la mesa improvisada.

Peter le hizo un gesto para que se detenga y le dio una sonrisa "Dejalo así…Neal se encargará"

"Bien. Hasta luego" dijo ella. Dándose cuenta perfectamente que el agente quería un momento a solas con su hijo, se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar de la terraza.

"Solo…sólo estaba entreteniéndola un rato" Neal explicó apresuradamente. Lo ponía nervioso la presencia de su padre erguido en toda su estatura y con las manos en las caderas.

"Neal! Estas cosas son evidencias de casos que estamos investigando!"

"Oh…Oooohhh… lo siento" dijo, sin saber qué más agregar. Esperaba que su padre pasara por alto el trago que había tomado.

"Arregla tu desastre y luego ve a mi oficina" ordenó Peter.

"Si señor" el muchacho suspiró aliviado interiormente.

De repente Peter lo tomó del brazo y lo giró para darle dos palmadas bien fuertes en el medio de su trasero.

PAFF! PAFF! AAAYYYYyyyy!

"Y no creas que pasaré por alto que estás tomando alcohol luego de que yo te lo prohibiera!" dijo el agente en su oreja, entregando una palmada más antes de soltarlo.

"Lo siento! Lo siento!" se disculpó el joven.

Peter solo lo miró severamente y luego se dirigió a las escaleras.

En los días siguientes, Sara y Neal trabajaron mano a mano para demostrar que el actual Edgard Halbridge era en realidad un impostor que había matado al verdadero y ocupado su lugar para poder cobrar una herencia.

Durante ese tiempo, Neal encontró maneras de alertar a Sara sobre la pintura e ideó una forma de entregarla en su propio departamento.

Uno de esos días, Sara lo enfrentó

"Sabes, desde hace unos días estoy recibiendo mensajes anónimos sobre la pintura" dijo cruzada de brazos delante de Neal "¿Te estás divirtiendo conmigo?"

El muchacho puso cara de inocente "Yo? No… no tengo nada que ver con eso y tu lo sabes…me encontraron inocente"

Sara resopló de una manera poco femenina "Eres cualquier cosa, menos inocente. De todas formas, necesito acabar con este tema de Halbridge para poder dedicarme a encontrar ese cuadro"

"Seguramente lo encontrarás" Dijo Neal con una sonrisita antes de poder contenerse. No cabía en sí del orgullo de poder dejar los mensajes anónimos sin que hubiera posibilidad de rastrearlo hacia él. Sara lo miró interrogante y el perdió su sonrisa. "Tu sabes… por la Ley de la Atracción… atraes lo que deseas en tu vida…" agregó él para disimular.

Unos días más y estaba todo terminado.

Sara estaba preparando sus cosas para volver a su departamento.

"Puedo llevarte a tu casa" dijo Neal sonriente mostrándole las llaves en su mano.

"El auto de quién robarás?" preguntó ella.

"Prestado. Es prestado. Incluso dejé una nota" Neal recordó que tuvo que dejar más que eso para que el encargado del depósito del FBI le dejara sacar uno de los autos último modelo requisados recientemente.

Con gran artimaña había logrado obtener el auto el día anterior y se había encontrado con Mozzie para esconder la lona del Rafael en ese auto. Mezclado con los bultos de Sara lo podría bajar y dejarlo en su departamento sin que se diera cuenta.

Al llegar al departamento y comenzar a ayudarla con sus bolsos, evitó tocar directamente la lona enrollada de la pintura y hábilmente la introdujo al lugar sin que la mujer se diera cuenta. Una vez allí la dejó recostada contra una pared, en un lugar medianamente fácil de ubicar.

Entonces todo comenzó a suceder muy rápido.

Llega el verdadero Mr. Black. Intenta asesinarlos, pero Sara lo detiene con su propia pistola e inmediatamente entran los agentes del FBI con Peter entre ellos.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Peter, todavía con el sentimiento de miedo que le dio ver a su bebé encañonado por el asesino. Sara ya había salido de la habitación en compañía de otros agentes.

"Ella necesitaba que la acerque" Neal mostró las llaves que tenía en su mano.

Peter se las sacó de un manotazo y se inclinó hacia él con las manos en las caderas "¿Son del auto último modelo que está abajo? ¿el que corresponde al caso de fraude?"

Neal solo lo miró sin contestar. Peter suspiró, se incorporó y al ver que estaban todos ocupados en la otra habitación y que ellos estaban un poco ocultos por la puerta corrediza del cuarto, se acercó a su hijo y aplicó dos azotes a la cola. Un poco para descargar el miedo que había sentido y un poco por enojo al poco respeto que su hijo tenía por las reglas.

Neal enrojeció, pensando que todos habían escuchado, pero se tranquilizó al notar que nadie les había prestado atención.

"¿qué es esto?" escucharon decir a Sara de repente.

Ambos salieron hacia el comedor y se encontraron con la mujer desenrollando la lona del Rafael.

"Es…esto estaba aquí… en esa pared" Sara no cabía en si de su asombro "No pensarán que todo este tiempo lo tenía yo, verdad?" preguntó ansiosa al ver que Peter se acercaba a hacer un reconocimiento del cuadro.

Pero Neal había pensado en eso, y agregó una nota – que no estaba relacionada a él de ninguna manera – explicando que era una devolución.

Peter leyó la nota, tomándola con su pañuelo, y se dirigió a su hijo "¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?"

Neal negó con la cabeza, no atreviéndose a decir una palabra al ver el enojo contenido en los ojos de su papá.

"Pero quién más podría ser?" Sara no era ninguna ayuda.

Neal rodó sus ojos "No lo sé y no creo que tenga importancia" respondió "al fin tienes tu pintura!"

"Investigaremos" fue todo lo que dijo Peter, entregando la nota a uno de sus ayudantes "Vamos Neal" agregó dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida del departamento.

Neal miró a Sara a los ojos por un momento y Sara reconoció la culpabilidad en ellos, pero supo que Neal nunca lo admitiría.

"Neal!" la voz de Peter sonó severa desde afuera y Neal salió rápidamente del lugar.

"Una semana muy ajetreada" comentó Peter mientras terminaba el último bocado de su sándwich. Ya estaba con su hijo en la seguridad de su casa, cenando unos bocadillos que preparó el padre rápidamente.

Neal sólo asintió, no había probado nada de su comida por los nudos que tenía en el estómago. Esperaba que el hacha cayera en cualquier momento.

"¿tengo que preocuparme por lo que encontrarán en la investigación del cuadro?" zas. El hacha ya estaba mostrando su filo.

El joven lo miró con una expresión ilegible.

"Quiero la verdad Neal"

"No. No tienes que preocuparte"

Peter continuó mirándolo fijamente.

"Nada de lo que encuentren los llevará hasta mí" siguió jugueteando con la comida.

"¿tú tenias el cuadro?"

"No." Peter reconoció la táctica de su hijo: limitarse a responder exactamente lo que se le preguntaba, sin dar más información.

"Tu… hiciste alguna acción, diste alguna orden o solicitaste algún favor para que se devolviera ese cuadro?"

Atrapado. Neal bajó los hombros y decidió dar a su padre lo que estaba buscando.

"Si… yo… hice algunas gestiones…"

Peter inhaló profundamente y liberó el aire de a poco.

"Si no vas a comer ve a tu cuarto a prepararte para la cama"

Neal obedeció sin decir palabra.

Peter se quedó sentado en su lugar, pensando.

Por un lado su hijo había admitido su envolvimiento en algo ilegal, pero por otro lado… la pintura se había devuelto. Igual, no podía dejar pasar esto. Neal le había mentido con respecto al cuadro y quien sabe en qué otras cosas más. El muchacho pudo haber confesado todo en el momento en que estaban haciendo el trato para que se quedara en casa de su padre y trabajara para el FBI a modo de cumplir su condena.

Media hora después, el agente entró a la habitación de su hijo y lo encontró acostado en la cama leyendo un libro.

Neal dejó el libro a un lado y se sentó en la cama al ver entrar a su padre.

"Me mentiste" fue lo primero que dijo Peter cuando tuvo la atención del muchacho.

"Yo no tenía el cuadro" Neal recordó inmediatamente la primer pregunta que le había hecho su padre al comenzar el caso.

"Cuando hicimos el trato para que te liberaran a mi cargo – como tu padre-, tuvimos la oportunidad de limpiar tu legajo. En ese momento te pregunté si tenías algo más para confesar y me dijiste que no. Ahora sale esto a la luz."

Neal tragó con dificultad, entendiendo lo que decía su padre.

El hombre vio el esclarecimiento en la expresión del muchacho y decidió que ya no tenía por qué retrasar lo que había venido a hacer.

Sentándose en la cama, puso a un joven dócil sobre sus rodillas y le desnudó la cola.

"Por qué es esta paliza?" preguntó mientras acomodaba su brazo izquierdo sobre la espalda y apoyaba su mano derecha en una de las nalgas blancas.

"Porque te mentí" murmuró Neal.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! Las palmadas comenzaron sin demora.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! Neal soportó estoicamente las primeras ocho nalgadas, pero pronto comenzó a emitir quejidos, al sentir que el fuego comenzaba a extenderse.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! Aaauuuggghhh! Ooowwww!

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! "Fue una de nuestras primeras reglas, muchacho" PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! "No iba a haber mentiras entre nosotros" PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! "Si yo no se toda la verdad sobre ti no podré defenderte ni protegerte cuando sea necesario" PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

OOOWWWW! AAAHHH! SIII PAPAAAÁ LOO SEEEEÉ AAAUUUUGGHHH!

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! Cuando la parte superior de las nalgas ya estaban de un color rojo intenso, Peter comenzó a castigar la parte sensible de la unión entre nalga y muslo PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

AAAUUUGHHH! AAAAYYYYYY! PAPIIIII! AAAHHHHH! Neal arqueó su cuerpo y tensó sus nalgas para ver si podía evitar la lluvia de fuego que la mano de su padre propinaba pero no logró más que Peter apretara su sostenimiento y aplicara más fuerza en las nalgadas.

NOOO MAAAS PAPPPIIII LO ENTENDIIIIIIII! AAAAYYYYYAYYYYYAYYYY

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! "No quiero que me ocultes más nada de estas cosas Neal!"

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! "si hay algo que yo debería saber te sugiero que me lo digas ahora!"

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

AAAUUUGGHHH! OOOWWWOOOOOWWWOOOWWW! NOOOOOO PAPPIIIIII NOOOOO!

Peter detuvo un momento las nalgadas, reconociendo la futilidad de su pedido. Si Neal tenía algo más que confesar no lo haría ahora, cuando su mente solamente estaba llena del dolor que se desparramaba por su trasero.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! Reanudó las palmadas, decidido a dejar una buena impresión en su hijo. Al menos reforzaría en Neal la lección de no mentir.

PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!

AYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYYY! PAPPIIIII NOOOO MAAASSSSSS!

Finalmente sintió compasión por su niño y terminó la paliza con dos palmadas más fuertes que las otras. Luego se dedicó a acariciar la espalda y las piernas del muchacho.

Neal lloró desconsoladamente un buen rato y luego, un poco más calmado, se movió para acomodarse en el regazo de su papá. Peter lo recibió de buena gana y lo ayudó a poner la cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Qué pasará ahora?" preguntó con vocecita de niño pequeño. Durante su llanto y luego de la paliza, había comenzado a pensar que su papá debía informar sobre este hecho "No quiero volver a prisión" dijo, poniéndose a llorar de nuevo.

"ssshhh, niño, ssshhh…. No irás a prisión" La mente de Peter había ido por el mismo camino, así que sus palabras no sonaron todo lo convincentes que debían ser.

Neal solo lloró en su pecho y Peter apretó nuevamente su abrazo.

Cuando el muchacho se calmó nuevamente, Peter agregó "Cariño, necesitamos hablar de todo esto… hay más ¿verdad?"

Neal asintió "¿podemos… hablar después… por favor? Te lo diré todo… te lo prometo papi" dijo con su respiración entrecortada.

Peter suspiró "Esta bien, cielo" puso un beso en la cabeza del muchacho y continuaron en la misma posición, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Quince minutos después Peter se dio cuenta que su niño se durmió. Suavemente, y despertándolo un poquito, pudo acomodarlo boca abajo en la cama y continuó acariciando su espalda hasta que volviera a dormirse profundamente.

"No irás a prisión, cielo" dijo esta vez con más convicción.

Después de todo, su hijo nunca había admitido robar el cuadro.

Todo lo que había dicho es que _hizo algunas gestiones. _

Y la pintura se había devuelto.

Y nadie había salido herido.

Suspiró.

El también conocía el secreto para vivir en un mundo con reglas… y este era el momento para utilizarlo.


End file.
